


Something New

by nenela16



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 2011 season, M/M, all the same players like pipita, and is not finish so it will continue, di maria and xabi, is an old fanfic but i wanted to post it here, with mesut at arsenal and sergio in madrid and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenela16/pseuds/nenela16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(MAINLY SERZIL) Mesut is in love and confused. They all love him, Sergio will have to fight for him but the others will too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Thursday afternoon. We were on the pitch just training for El Clasico. I was nervous because it’s an important game and I was hoping to win it.   
I was the first on the pitch that morning, I needed to think. Few minutes later Iker came to the field accompanied by Xabi, Di Maria, Higuain and Arbeloa. They started joking and said stuff to themselves that I didn't understand. My spanish it was getting better but sometimes they talk so quickly that is hard for me to catch up.  
Later the mister showed up with the rest of the team. We made a circle and began to stretch but I realized that someone was missing. I count again and yes I was right someone was missing. I heard somebody shouting my name, I turn my head and saw it was Sergio running towards me all of a sudden he grabbed me, he lifted me up in his arms for a few seconds and put me on the floor.  
I started to feel strange, I didn't know if I was dizzy or something else. I didn't care and continue stretching.  
We were finishing our training day, I just wanted to go home and get some sleep. I heard my name from far away and I turned my head and there was Iker waving me and telling me to go with his hand.  
When I got there, Iker and Sergio were laughing and saying something that I couldn't understand.

-Mesut, crees que puedas venir a una fiesta esta noche en casa de Cris?- Iker said with a grin on his face

Shit . I didn't understand a word. I hate spanish, why it's so hard?. 

-Sorry, what?. English is better-  
-Oh ok, you think you can come tonight to a party at Cris house?- Sergio said slowly so I could understand.

How thoughtful, I thought. He's helping me. He's so handsome, with that hair, that smile, that...What the hell I was thinking?. God. I saw them and they were looking at me like if they were expecting something.

-You are coming or not?- Sergio said with a beautiful smile  
-Yes, I will- I couldn't help but smile  
-Ok. You can bring someone if you want.  
-Nooo. I don't have no one. Just me. Only me

What's wrong me?, I thought. Why I said that?.

-Hahahahaha Ok. Relax. If you want I can pick you up- Sergio said putting his hand on my shoulder  
-No no don't worry. I've my own car you know?- I said putting my hand above his hand  
-I really don't mind. Besides I don't want to go alone- He said touching my hair  
-Ok. If you don't mind-  
-I told you I don't-

We looked at each other for a few seconds and he went straight to the locker rooms. I stood in the middle of the pitch just processing what just happened. I couldn't organize my thoughts, I knew that I would need a lot of time to think. I always tend to analyze everything too much. 

-Fuck, I need a hot shower- I whispered to myself

I entered to the locker rooms and it seemed that everybody was gone so I took off all of my cloth and headed to the showers. In just one minute I was ready to go. I wanted to sleep a little bit until Sergio pick me up.  
When I got home I went straight to my bed and tried to sleep but I didn't succeed. The only thing that was on my mind at that moment was his hand on my shoulder. 

-What's happening?- I whispered to myself 

That hand, that personality, those eyes, everything. Why know?, several months have passed and now is when these feelings are coming up. Or it's that I have been hiding these feelings and didn't want them in my life but I couldn't deny it. Not now.  
I think I fell asleep because the last thing I remembered was my phone ringing. I saw my phone and I saw the name "Sergio Ramos" shining on the screen

-Mesut es Sergio, what's up?  
-Hey Sergio-I said with my sleepy voice  
-I'll go to pick you up in five minutes  
-What? Wait, what time is it? I think I fell asleep  
-It's 9pm. Oh I woke you up? Sorry. You still wanna go?- He said ashamed  
-Yes, yes, of course. I put something one and I'm ready  
-Ok, I'll call you when I'm outside  
-Ok. Wait. I've to wear formal clothes or normal clothes?  
-Normal clothes but whatever you wear you look good. Always  
-Hahaha ok thank you.

He hang up. Oh I just want to hug him so bad. Why I'm so nervous? He's my friend and it's not the first time we hang out together but this time is different. On my part. I never felt this way for a man. Well just one time, for Sami. Oh Sami. I miss you. I hope he's okay. I need him, I miss our jokes, our talks, just be with him but that will never work. He's happy with his girlfriend and I know he never felt the same. It was just a dream but this is different I know it. I hope it's different. I can feel it.  
I was ready in two minutes. I don't need hours to get ready, I always know what I'm going to wear. I looked myself in the mirror more than usual I wanted to look good for him. Yes, I accept it. I had to.  
My phone started to ring and I saw his pretty name shining on the screen. It made me smile. I pick up.

-Mesut I'm outside  
-Ok let me open the gate for you-I didn't realized that I was smiling  
-Sure

Oh god!!!!. I felt a millions of butterflies in my stomach. Ok Mesut calm down please, is Sergio Ramos, your friend and nothing else. NOTHING ELSE. Those words echoed in my head a few more times untill I saw him smilling from inside of the car.  
Yes, yessss! I like him so much. I let those feelings invade my heart. I want them and I want him.

-Hey Sergio. How are you?- I said with a big smile on my face and climbing in the car  
-Good, good. Why you are always so serious? hahaha  
-Hahaha I don't know. I didn't know I was always so serious.  
-Hey, look at me- He said grabbing my head towards him- You can relax with me. Just be yourself  
-Hehe. Ok, sure. I will. Don't worry. I will relax. Why not?. Yes, yes, I like to be myself you know?. I'm gonna party and be myself and....- He put his finger over my mouth  
-Mesut, shut up. I say relax I didn't say be nervous. Shit you're so cute. Lets go

I wanted to put my hands over my hand and just cry. Why he has to be so beautiful?. I wanted to grab his hand and kiss it. I wanted to tell him all this feelings but I knew that I couldn't I had to think about it and see if he felt the same of if he felt something.  
We arrived to Cris place. It was crowded, amazing cars on the entrance, beautiful women inside of them and handsome mens driving them. When Sergio and I step out of the car everybody was seeing us, I felt uncomfortable. It's strange, I play football and millions of people see me everyday but when a few people start to look at me I feel uncomfortable. I was standing there on the entrance in shock when I felt a a warm hand grabbing mine. It was Sergio's hand he started to walk to inside of the house. We saw Iker, he was with his girlfriend sitting in the middle of the room, they were laughing and kissing. I want that, I want to laugh with him and kiss him.

-Hola Sergio. Hello Mesut. How are you guys?- Iker said with his usual grin  
-Iker!!! Estamos bien. Hola Sara, como os va?- Sergio said giving him a hug. He's always so affective  
-Hello Iker. I'm good and you?. Hello Sara, how are you?- I said shaking our hand  
-Hola Mesut. Estoy muy bien, gracias. -Sara said with a beautiful smile  
-Mesut! You came. I'm so glad. You guys want something to drink?- Iker said giving me a hug. I reciprocate.  
-No, You guys know I can't drink hahaha but I've to go to the bathroom- I said realizing that Sergio and I continued holding hands  
-I want a coke, I can't drink tonight. I'm driving- Sergio said looking at me- I would lead you to the bathroom  
-Sure

We started walking down a hallway and then started climbing the stairs. We never let go of hands. I love to feel his hand over mine. We finally arrived to the bathroom and when I was entering the bathroom I tried to let go of his hand and he didn't let me. He came closer and he whispered into my ear.

-Relax. I want you to relax. I want you to do something crazy for once- He whispered  
-But I'm relax. Crazy? Like what?- I said, shaking a little bit  
-Not you're tense and serious. Like always.  
-Tense? I'm not tense- Of course I was tense. He put me so nervous.  
-Yes and you're shaking. Yes, crazy.  
-I'm not shaking. Crazy? I still don't know what are you referring  
-Oh dios mio.- He said 

He grab my head and kiss me. OH GOD!.


	2. Chapter 2

What's happening?. I just wanted to go to the bathroom to do my stuff but here I am, with Sergio, kissing each other. Okay, wait a minute. HE'S KISSING ME and I'm here thinking about stupid things.  
Oh his lips are so soft, his tongue the way he move it inside of my mouth. Oh god, I can die happy. I want to dive in his mouth forever.  
I put my hands behind his head and push him forward. I wanted to feel his body against mine, to feel his heartbeat on my chest, feel his heat, his sweat, his breath. I wanted him to be mine forever. I wanted that moment to last forever...  
No, no, no, noooo. Don't move, stay right here with me, I thought.

-I knew you were a good kisser- He said with a smile on his face  
-Haha well you are a good kisser too  
-Mesut, I like you. I like your face, I like your smile, I like how you shake a little bit when I'm closer to you, I love how you sweat, I love everything about you- He grab my hand and kissed it  
-What?  
-Some people doesn't know how to read signs. Dios mio.   
-Signs? What signs?- I asked confused  
-Every time I could I tried to touch you, to talk to you or just watch you. I tried to tell you but I didn't know if you would understand but today I knew it. When I grab your hand and you didn't let go I knew you felt the same- He said touching my nose

From nowhere my phone started to ring. When I pulled it out of my pocket I saw Sami's name shining on the screen. What the hell?, I thought.

-Hello?  
-Hey Mesut, How are you?  
-Hey Sami. I'm excellent and you?- I said seeing Sergio and giving him a smile  
-I'm good. Arriving to Germany. I don't want to do this treatment, I want to be in Madrid with you

What?. With me?. Why?.

-You have to do this Sami. I need you- Sergio opened his eyes even more- I mean, the team needs you and how is Kathrin?  
-Well she's fine but I don't know Mesut I think I'm gonna break up with here  
-WHAT? Why?  
-That's why I'm calling you. I need to talk to you.

Okay I had a feeling. When everything is going perfect something has to come and ruin it.

-Sami I'm a little busy right now. I'm at a party in Cris house if you want I can call you later and talk- I said looking at Sergio face. I know he was getting tired of the conversation.  
-Yes, please. Let's do that  
-Ok Sami. Talk to you later. Bye  
-Bye, Mesut.

I stared at the phone for a few seconds because I didn't know what to think. I had an idea of what he was going to tell me. Why now?. Why when everything is going the way I wanted?. I want Sergio and he want me. God. 

-Hey, what happend?   
-He wants to talk to me about something and that he wants to break up with his girlfriend   
-What? but they're perfect together. They're the perfect couple- He sounded disappointed- what it's the thing that he wants to talk about?  
-I don't know- I said looking down  
-You don't know?- He put to fingers bellow my chin to make me look at him   
-No, I don't. I need to go to the bathroom. If you want you can go downstairs and wait for me there- I said with a fake smile on my face  
-Are you sure? I don't mind wait for you here  
-Yes, I'm sure. Go  
-Ok. See you downstairs

I didn't know if what I was thinking it's what Sami wanted to tell me but I was pretty sure. If that it's what he was gonna tell me fuck I'll be very confuse. The first time I saw Sami it was like love at first sight, in a second I knew we were meant for each other but sadly he didn't felt the same. I never told him that I loved him, just one day he told me that he didn't like men and that was the end. He closed the door and I didn't tried to open it.   
And now this, Sergio told me he likes me and I like him a lot. Each cell of my body knows it. I want him in my life. I feel free with him, relax and that I can be a better person every day. I don't want those feelings to go away, I don't want those eyes to never stop looking at me or those hands to stop touching me. I have to wait until later when I call Sami.  
I went to the bathroom and washed my face to refresh a little. I went downstairs and I saw Sergio dancing like a crazy person in the middle of the living room. God, I like him so much, I thought. I walk towards him and grab his hand to let them know I was there. He turned and saw me with those eyes, those puppy eyes. I smiled. He continued dancing I just saw him, moving his hips, his hands, his body, I just smiled and enjoyed the moment. I let him be, I loved who he was and how free he was to be himself. He was never afraid to show his fun side, he was always trying to make people feel comfortable in any way but when the time was needed he could be a very serious person. 

-Hey, you want to go?- He said grabbing my hips from behind  
-What? No. What time is it?  
-It's 12:30m   
-What?! Hahaha I thought it was earlier. Well if you want to go..- I said giving him a cute smile  
-Hahaha ok lets go. You must be tired- He grab my hand and we walked to the entrance  
-We didn't say goodbye to anyone  
-Aqui tienes el ticket, es un audi- He said to the man of the valet- Well we see them everyday so don't worry  
-Yes, you're right  
-You want me to drop you off at your house?  
-Yes, please. I promise to Sami that I would call him- I said with a sad look  
-Oh right. Okay don't worry- He said leading me to the car

We got in the car and he kissed my hand. He's so pretty, so gentle, so thoughtful, so cute. How can I have seconds thoughts about this?. Sami had his chance and he blew it well he didn't because he didn't know anything but whatever. I don't want to return to the past, I just want to live the present but something inside of me want Sami to tell me that he has feelings for me but I have to wait. 

-Hey, Mesut  
-What?  
-We are here- He said touching my hair  
-Oh sorry. I didn't notice  
-Don't worry. Well...  
-I would tell you to come inside but I can't. I'm sorry- I said looking at him with my sad eyes  
-Hey, what did I tell you?- He came closer to my face- Relax- and he kiss me

Mmmmmm. He's so soft and so gentle. I wanted to grab him and kiss him everywhere but I couldn't. I gently pushed him away. 

-What?- He looked at me confused  
-Nothing- I smiled at him- I'm just tired  
-Oh ok. See you tomorrow. Sleep tight.  
-You too- I gave him a soft kiss and I got off the car 

I saw him leave and then I went inside. I went to the kitchen, I was hungry. I made a sandwich, a little bit of mayo, lettuce, tomato, swiss cheese and strawberry jam. How something so simple can put me in such a good mood? This are the little things of life that we don't appreciate. I pour some orange juice in my glass and grabbed my cellphone and went to my bedroom. I laid on my bed and looked at the ceiling just to gain some strength to dial Sami's phone number. You don't know what he's gonna tell you, I thought. He's your friend, your best friend.   
I dial the number.

-Hello, Sami?  
-Mesut, Hi!- He said with enthusiasm   
-How are you?  
-Good, good and you?  
-Fine. Arriving home.  
-Oh ok. How was it?- It seemed he was a little disappointed   
-Fine. Cris knows how to throw a party haha  
-Hahaha yes, I know  
-What did you wanted to tell me?- I put all my strength together and said it   
-Well, here it goes. I have feelings for you Mesut. Since the first day we met I have this feelings for you. I tried to hid them but this couple of months I have been thinking and I want to come clear and tell you what I think. I need you Mesut, I need to hear your voice every time I'm not around you.   
-Sami...- I tried to interrupt but he didn't let me  
-I knew you were in love with me back then but I didn't have the guts to tell myself that I felt the same. I'm so sorry but now I want you and I hope you feel the same. 

Oh god. Why? Why? Why now?. I don't know what to say but I needed to say something. 

-Sami I liked you. No, that's a lie. I was in love with you, big time but you said to me one time that you didn't like men and I had to tell myself that me plus you will never happened. It was a hard time for me, letting you go but know I'm confused. I like Sergio but my feelings for you are still here because today I missed you like crazy but tonight Sergio told me that he like me. Now I don't know what to do. You have to understand.  
-Wait, What?. Sergio told you that?. I wasn't expecting that.  
-Yes, It took me by surprise too.   
-Well Mesut. I understand. I'm sorry for make you suffer before you know that I will never want that. You mean a lot to me. Well if you need time to think I will give it to you but I just want to let you know that I will fight for you because you're worth it .

He's so intense. I like that, that's why I fell in love with him. 

-Let me think about it. I need to think what is good for me.  
-Ok. Take your time. I'll wait.   
-Ok. I need to rest, I'm tired  
-Sure. We both need to rest. Talk to you soon  
-Yes. Hope everything goes well on your treatment.  
-I hope so. Bye  
-Bye

We hang up and I just wanted to scream and get some answers for all of this questions. I went to the bathroom and took a hot shower. I let the water run trough my body. I stood there until my skin started to wrinkle. I left the shower and put the towel around my waist. I looked myself on the mirror and I asked myself What do you want? and I couldn't answer. I put some shorts on, jump to my bed and fall sleep. My alarm started to ring. Shut up, I don't to get up, I thought. I snoozed the alarm and opened my eyes. My dream said it all.  
Yes, I know what I want and it's him.


	3. Chapter 3

I got up and went straight to the kitchen, my stomach was angry at me for some reason. I grabbed an apple and a granola bar. I took a shower and put some cloths on.  
I knew what I had to do. I had to talk to him, I needed to tell him the truth and what I was going to do. Why was so hard? It was right what I wanted?. Yes, It was. I was pretty sure.   
I grab my car keys, left the house and headed to training. When I was half way there I realized that I left my phone at home. Shit. I made a u turn and headed home again.   
Why I was so forgetful?. I think it was because all the stuff I had on my mind. I didn't need this. I had to focus on the game the next day.  
I got home, again, and grabbed my phone and saw that I had a missed call from Sami. I stared at the screen thinking if I should call him. Maybe later.  
I was late for training. Oh god. Not god.  
I went straight to the locker rooms and changed. I went running to the pitch and got together with the others. I think nobody saw me, I thought.

-Mesut, arriving late eh?- The mister approached me and grabbed my shoulder  
-Sorry Mister. I forgot my phone and I had to go back haha  
-Don't worry. First and last time you do that okay?- He said with a smile on his face  
-Of course  
-Now, start stretching- He lightly smacked the back of my head

I was all by myself, minding my own business when I realized that I haven't seen Sergio. I looked up and saw him so far away from me. He was on the other side of the pitch, I didn't know if he had seen me. I went to where he was and I saw him laughing wih his other friends. What a pretty smile and what a lovely sound, I thought. I grabbed his shoulder.

-Hi- I said a little bit ashamed  
-Mesutt!- Iker shouted   
-Hey Iker, How are you?   
-Fine and you? Hey come and warm with us  
-Yeah, come on Mesut- Higuain was still sleep, I could see it in the way he tried to stretch  
-Hi Mesut- Segio said with those puppy eyes I love  
-How are you?  
-Now, excellent and you?- He said grabbing one of my fingers  
-Tired but good- I gave him a cute smile   
-Tired, why? the party? I drop you early haha  
-Yes, I know but I called Sami last night and we end up talking until late  
-What happend Mesut?- He said dropping my finger   
-I can't tell you right now. Maybe later  
-Maybe?  
-If you have nothing to do we can talk  
-We HAVE to talk- He said opening his eyes wider  
-Yes, I know.- I said trying to grab his hand but he didn't let me  
-Ok, so after the training- He said with a straight face   
-Let me grab your hand, please- I said in a wishper  
-I want to grab yours too but I can't because if I do that I would grab your face and kiss you in front of everybody and I can't do that- He said giving me a perfec smile

It was a relax day at the pich, we were joking and trying to calm down. We always try to do this before the big games. We didn't like to pressure ourselves. The mister always says that was better to go relax than go nervous.   
We had a lot of groups on the team. Cris was joking with Marcelo and Pepe, like always. They were like the brotherhood. Garay, Pipa and Di Maria they are always together but at the end we were a big family. I missed Sami, we were a team. We were the german team.   
Cris started to jump above Marcelo and then Adebayor started to do it to. Iker started to joke with Xabi about something I couldn't understand. Sergio and I tried to touch each other every time we could.   
Hours passed and when we realized the training was over. We headed to the showers and then to our respective cars. When I went to my car Sergio grab my arm and stopped me. 

\- Hey we have to talk, remember?- He said with a weird look on his face  
-Oh right. I forgot.- I smiled to him, he seemed tense   
-Yes. I can see. Something rare in you. You don't tend to forget things- He didn't smiled, it was rare in him because usually when I smiled he couldn't help but smile too  
-Sorry. I don't know what's happening to me today  
-So, what Sami said?  
-He said that he likes me  
-I knew it  
-What?  
-Yes, I knew it. When everything is perfect in my life something comes and destroys it.- He said putting his hands over his head  
-I thought the same- I wanted to grab his hand and make sure everything will be okay but I couldn't so I got a little bit closer  
-And what did you said?- He pushed me away  
-I said that I was confused- I looked at him deeply   
-Confused? Does it mean that you have feelings for him?  
-No. I don't think so. I liked him but a long time ago.   
-Not sure? Great!.- He said punching the wall next to us  
-Hey! Stop it. You're gonna get hurt- I grabbed his hand not caring if someone was watching  
-What do you care?- He took his hand away  
-I care  
-No, you don't  
-Yes, I do!  
-WHY?!  
-BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! THAT'S WHY!!- I raised my voice, it angers me when people question my love  
-What?- All of the sudden his eyes were calmed and full of hope  
-You didn't let me finish. I had a dream. A beautiful dream last night. It was about you and when I waked up this morning I knew it was you. You're the one that I want- I said getting closer to him  
-Really? Because I want to be with you too. I need you every time you are not with me- He grabbed my face, I knew he wanted to kiss me but he didn't  
-Yes, really.- And I wanted to kiss him too  
-So what are you gonna tell Sami?  
-The truth. What else?. You know that I don't like to lie  
-Yes, I know. Well we better go I'm tired and you look tired too- He secretly hold my hand  
-Yes, I'm. I just want to go to sleep- I grab his hand tighter  
-So here you go sir. Safe and sound- He said opening the car door for me

Yes, I was dying. He was so cute, such a gentleman. I wanted him, I needed him and I got him.

-Thank you, Sir  
-So call me when you get home.  
-Yes, I will.- His head was almost inside my car so I took a chance to kiss him quickly  
-Bye baby- He licked my bottom lip and walked away

I hadn't been so happy before. I liked him so much. I loved him, I knew I could be happy with him. He did everything to make me happy and I think that I did the same. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was so stupid to think I couldn't love him. I knew I could and I wanted to everyone to know. We deserved everyt... my phone started to rang. Sami, Oh Sami.

-Hello Sami- My voice was low   
-Hey Mesut. How are you?  
-Good and you?  
-Fine doing my treatment. I want to go back. I don't like this  
-Well soon you'll be here with us- I tried to cheer him up  
-Yes, hopefully. I miss you Mesut  
-Yes. Me too, Sami  
-Hey you thought about what I said?  
-Yes  
-Why do I think that I'm not gonna like what are you gonna say?   
-Sami, it's hard for me. We have a past but I want a future and I see tha with Sergio   
-But you said you have feelings for me  
-Yes, I have but not as strong as I have for Sergio  
-Oh god  
-Sami we can be friends. I care about you  
-I want you Mesut. I need you. I want to hold your hand, kiss you, hug you, sleep with you, sing with you, shower you, breath with you- He said almost screaming  
-Sami you can't. I'm sorry we had our chance but we didn't take it  
-I'm gonna fight for you

And he hang up. Oh god, what did just happened?. When my life started to be just a big chaos?. I didn't need this. I needed to relax. Sometimes I just wanted to go home and stay there for days but I couldn't, I needed to deal with all that later. I knew what I wanted and I had it. I didn't need anything else.   
Why Sami was so stubborn? I didn't want him to fight for me. I didn't want him, I had my true love but I really cared about him. He was my friend, my best friend and I think it was ruined.   
I got home and went straight to turn the tv on. I saw sports news and everyone was saying the same, EL CLASICO. God so much stress. I thought of getting some sleep but I was to tense and I knew that if I went to my bed I would start to analyze every little thing of my day and I didn't want that I just wanted to enjoy the moment. Enjoy being with Sergio. Oh Sergio I had to call him, maybe after my nap.  
I didn't know when I fall asleep. I got up and it was dark outside, I saw my alarm clock, it was 8pm. Oh God I'm gonna be late.   
I put all of my stuff in my bag and grab my keys. I dialed Sergio's number.

-Hey Sergio  
-Mesut where are you? I tried to call you but you never answered. We are here at the stadium waiting for you  
-I'm heading there. I'll be there in 5 minutes  
-Ok. Hurry up

Before the big games we always stayed in a hotel to just relax and to have no distractions. I was late. What happened with me today? The mister was going to be so angry with me. I hated when this happened. I drove so fast, I had never drive so fast in my life but we had to be at he hotel at 8:30pm and they were waiting for me.  
I finally got to the stadium and everybody was there. All the people of Madrid was there just waiting for us to go to the hotel. I loved when all this fans were cheering for us. I felt happy and with energy.   
I parked next to the bus. I jumped out of my car and saw the mister waiting for me.

-Mister. I'm sooo sorry. I don't know what happened, I think I fall asleep- I was running towards the bus while talking  
-Mesut don't worry but make sure It will not happened again please- He had a smile on his face but I knew he wasn't happy  
-Mesut! What happend? You had a girl at your house and lost track of time?- Marcelo said giving me a dirty look  
-No, I fall sleep haha- I couldn't help to look at Sergio  
-Yeah, sure. Say whatever you like haha- Pepe gave a high five to Marcelo  
-Hey guys shut up- The mister said throwing a ball of paper to Pepe

I went to sit next Sergio. He was expecting me but with a straight face. Oh I didn't like this.

-Sami call me


	4. Chapter 4

Sami called him? Why? What did he say?. I didn't like that at all.

-What? When?- He showed me his phone, I grabbed it  
-A few hours ago  
-And what did he say?  
-What you think?. He told me that I confused you, that I'm blocking your emotions and that he'll fight for you- His face was sad and angry. A mix of emotions  
-Can we talk when we get to the hotel?. I can't talk with all this noise and I feel that someone is gonna hear what we are talking- I lightly put my hand on his knee  
-Sure- He grabbed my hand and hold it  
-Hey Sergio what you're gonna do if we win tomorrow?- Granero asked, his head popped out from the fron seat  
-Well first I will cry and second I'll run around the stadium. I want to see La Cibeles full of people again. I miss that  
-I want to see that and be part of that for the first time- Granero was playing with the headband on his head  
-Yeah. The feelings in the air, the people, the screaming, the lights, everything is perfect  
-I bet. Hey albiol what are you gonna do if we win tonight?- Granero was now going towards Albiol  
-I want to see that too- I put my face closer to Sergio's ear  
-With you there it will be perfect- He looked me in the eyes  
-You don't mean that- What an intense feeling  
-I mean every word- He gave me on of his signature smiles

He got up and started joking around with Canales. I wanted to know what Sami said to him, I needed to know. Why Sami did that? To bother me? To warning him?. I didn't like that attitude. He had never shown this side of him, well we never had problems like that before. I didn't know if I did wrong to tell him that I like Sergio but I couldn't lie, it was hard for me but I really didn't regret anything. I loved every touch, every breath, every look. I knew, I was sure that this was going be a beautiful relationship. What would our teammeats say when they found out? Are we gonna tell? We've so much to talk about.  
We arrived to the hotel, we got out of the bus and entered. We checked and went upstairs. When I got to my room I realized that I was sharing my room with Marcelo because he was behind me playing with my hair.

-Hey man what are you doing?- Cris tapped Marcelo's shoulder  
-What? I'm getting into my room  
-But I thought we were going to share a room  
-Mister said that I've to go with Mesut- Marcelo put his arm around my shoulders and smile proudly  
-Hey if you want we can switch, I really don't care. I just want to sleep haha- I giggled- Who is your roommate?  
-I don't know. Let me see- Cris ran towards the Mister- Is Sergio- Cris shouted  
-Yes! Will switch- I almost jumped out of happiness  
-Calm down. Don't care for me that much- Marcelo laughed while walking towards Cris. They high five each other

I entered my room and closed the door. I put my bag above the bed and went directly to the bathroom. I washed my face and my hands. I decided to took a shower. I grabbed my underwear and pair of shorts. I closed the bathroom door and entered the shower. It felt nice, I loved the hot water on my body. It relaxed me. I was always fast at that. I got out, dry myself and put my clothes on. I brushed my teeth and got out of the bathroom and there he was.

-Ay dios mio- He said getting out of bed- You can't do that. You've to warn me first.  
-What?- I started laughing, blushing a little  
-You without a shirt on it's bad for my heart  
-Oh sorry. I can put something on- I said grabbing a shirt from my bag  
-Hey!. Give me that!- I had never seen him getting up so fast- What are you doing?  
-You said that me without a shirt on it's bad for your heart  
-This what I like about you. You're so real and so cute- He grabbed my head and gave me a kiss on the tip of my nose  
-Of course I'm real. I'm here  
-Come here- His kiss wasn't sweet and slow, it was harsh and sloppy but it was everything I was waiting for. My phone started ringing  
-Hello?  
-Hey Mesut

This can't be happening. Sami why you always call when I'm with my man?.

-Hey Sami- I said looking at Sergio's eyes  
-How are you?  
-Good and you?- Sergio was tense and with an angry face  
-Good. What are you doing?  
-I'm at the hotel room with Sergio  
-What? Hotel? Sergio?- His voice sounded little bit angry and Sergio was laughing  
-Yes. All the team is here, you know that we always stay at the hotel before the games and Sergio is my roommate- I gave Sergio a smile  
-Right  
-You called because...?  
-Just because  
-Sami can I call you back. I think we have to talk  
-Yes, I know Mesut. Ok call me when you like  
-I will  
-I miss you Mesut  
-We miss you too  
-We?  
-Later Sami, please

He hang up. Sorry Sami. He has my heart.

-I think we have to talk too- I sat down on the bed  
-Yeah, I know  
-Sergio you don't block any of my feelings. I know what I want and who I want to be with and it's you. Yes, I had feelings for Sami but that was long time ago. I never told him about my feelings and I think it's why we were never a couple. I'm not gonna lie, when I first came here I was excited to be with him in the same team but when I saw you in the first training I... I just felt happy.  
-Why are you so cute?. I knew about you since you were in the Werder. I always thought you were such a good player and when we clash in the World Cup even though we played on different teams I thought you were beautiful and with the ball OH GOD! but when I find out that you were coming here my heart jumped out of happiness. I told myself that I had to have you.  
-Well, here we are.  
-He's gonna fight for you. I know it.  
-Yes, I know but I don't care. He's not gonna win. What I feel for you it's much bigger  
-You're my german boy- His lips touched the top of my hand lightly, it sent shivers down my spine  
-What are we gonna do with this and with our teammates?  
-What about them?  
-We can't kiss or hold hands in front of them but someday they will notice  
-Well lets wait until that moment. We just have to enjoy this- His eyes never stopped looking at mine, and I couldn't stop either  
-Yes. We have to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow- I gave him a deep kiss  
-Ok. Let me put you in bed  
-No, you don't have to. You have to take a shower  
-What? I smell bad?- He said smelling his armpits  
-Yes. A little bit  
-Oh ok- He said getting up and heading towards the bathroom  
-Good night- I said giving him a cute smile  
-See you tomorrow- He closed the bathroom door

He knew about me since forever. I didn't know that. I knew about him just because he was a Real Madrid player, it was like you have to KNOW ABOUT HIM and if you don't you didn't like football. My life has been a roller coaster since I say yes to the club. Moving to Madrid, new language, new people, new religion, new culture, new teammates, new love, new everything but in a good way. I loved everything about Madrid, I didn't regret coming here. No one bit. What I would do if he or me got transferred to another team? I need him by my side. How did I went trough this couple of months without him?. I still didn't get it. I think that just be his friend helped me to get trough this.  
I was trying to sleep but all of this thoughts were driving me crazy. I saw how the bathroom door opened and Sergio came out with just a towel around his waist. OH GOOD LORD!. I just want to grab him and kiss his body from head to toes.

-Mesut are you awake?- He said turning on the light

Oh shit!, he saw me watching him.

-No- I closed my eyes as hard as I could  
-You were checking me out  
-No, I wasn't- I slowly opened my eyes  
-Of course you were haha- He walked towards me  
-Shut up. I'm going to sleep now- I turned my body so he couldn't see me

I felt when he sat on the bed. No, don't do this. He leaned towards me and put his lips next to my hear.

-I want to kiss your beautiful body- He touched my back with just one finger- but we have a game tomorrow. Joder  
-Oh god. Don't say or do that. Please- My voice was weak just from feeling hid lips near my ear  
-What this?- And he touched me again  
-Yes, that. Please- I begged  
-Ok ok. Muy bien. We have to sleep.  
-Yes.  
-Good night- and he kissed my cheek  
-Have sweet dreams- I grabbed his hand  
-I'll try

I think I fall sleep right away because I didn't remember anything else, only the ring of my alarm clock. Why I felt so tired? I think it was because I just slept eight hours. I didn't want to get up but we had this big game, when I turn to see if Sergio was in his bed I saw it was empty. How does he do that? Getting up so early?. I got up and went to the bathroom, he wasn't there. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I went to the bedroom and put my suit on. I put everything in my bag and went outside to see if someone was outside. Adan and Dudek were talking in the hallway, I went and say Hi to them and kept walking. I called the elevator and went to the lobby. When the elevator door opened I saw almost all the team there but I didn't saw him.

-Hey Mesut- Pepe grabbed my shoulder  
-Hey. How are you?  
-Good and you?  
-Fine  
-Hey man relax. Don't be so serious haha- Cris put his hand on the back of my neck  
-Well this is an important game and if we won it'll be my first title with the Real Madrid- I said surprised  
-Yes and mine too so don't worry. Just enjoy the moment and relax- Cris said trying to cheer me up  
-Thank Cris. I will, I'm gonna relax and be happy haha. You have seen Sergio?  
-No- They said in unison  
-Oh ok. Thanks- I grabbed my ipod from my pocket and put my earphones on

I sat on a chair far away from all the noise. Where the hell is he? All his things were in the room. Well he have to play so he will be here in any moment. I was listening Jessie J, a pretty good song, when I saw Sergio entering the hotel and somebody was behind him but I couldn't see who it was. All my teammates got up and went towards Sergio. What's happening?. I got up and started walking and then I saw him. I saw Sami, he was just behind Sergio. Oh my god. What's he doing here?. He was in Germany a few hours ago and why he came in with Sergio?. I stood there for a few minutes until Sergio came towards me and grabbed my arm.

-Mesut are you okay?  
-Yes, of course- I said looking at Sami  
-What happened?  
-Why is he here?  
-The doctors said he was okay to be and he took the first flight to Madrid- Like every time we talked about Sami, his face was pure anger  
-Fuck. This is the last thing I need  
-Hey calm down. I'm here. I told him to leave you alone for today- He said grabbing my hand  
-Why did you do that? You're not my boss.  
-WHAT? I did that for you  
-Liar. You did that for you- I pushed him away  
-HEY! QUE COÑO TE PASA?- He was even more any and grabbed me from the shoulders  
-I'm sorry. I don't want him near you or me  
-Well too bad because he's our teammate and we have to be with him everyday  
-Yes, I know. I just need to get used to it- I said grabbing both of his hands  
-Okay- He grab mine tighter

We stared at each other until I saw him walking towards us.

-Mesut  
-Sami

I felt how Sergio squeezed my hand tighter and tighter. We will get through this.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't even knew what to do. I just wanted to run out of there with Sergio on my back. I loved Sami, he was my friend and I couldn't pretend that I didn't care about him but I wanted to be with Sergio and he ruined it.

-How are you?- Sami had this stupid smile on his face, I just wanted to punch it out  
-Good and you?- I didn't return his smile  
-Can I talk to you? Alone- He looked at Sergio with an angry face  
-Sami I can't talk to you right now. I've a lot on my mind right now and I don't need another one, please- I squeezed Sergio's hand even more  
-But it will be just two seconds- Sami was getting closer to me  
-Sami he said no- Sergio grabbed his shoulder trying to push him farther away from me  
-Sergio please don't do this. I just want to talk to him- All of the sudden Sami's eyes went sad  
-Please stop it. We will talk later Sami- I said watching him deeply- and Sergio we have to go, Mister is waving at us  
-Later, Mesut. Please- Sami just watched me walked away

We went towards the Mister, he gavs us a pat on the shoulder and made us get into the bus. Marcelo gave me a funny smile but I didn't had the strength to return it. I sat down in my spot and Sergio sat down by my side. Sami passed beside us, I didn't look at him. I couldn't deal with this, I had to think about the game and Sergio. I knew we were gonna win, I felt it. 

-Baby- Sergio whispered into my ear  
-Yes?  
-Are you okay?  
-Yes, yes- I faked a smile  
-I know you better than this. I know that you aren't okay, you have millions of thoughts in your head and you're analyzing each one of them. Relax Mesut, you have to. We're gonna play one of the most important games of our lives. Don't let him come into your head- He quickly kissed my neck  
-How you know the exact words to say?. I love you Sergio. I know that we're gonna be perfect in our imperfect little world and thanks for remind me about the most important game of our lives, that didn't help at all hahaha- I said giving him my biggest smile, a real one and a touch on his knee  
-I just said what I feel. Hahaha sorry but it's true. You have to think only about the game  
-Yes, I know. Thank you  
-And I love you Mesut Özil. I do

It was a long drive to Valencia, I fall asleep as soon as the bus hit the road. I didn't sleep well last night between seeing Sergio without clothes and the problem with Sami. I just wanted to relax and have a good time with my love, it was that to much to ask?. Why Sami can't look for another partner?. Why me?. I'm not that special, I'm just a boy that loves to play football and that's it. I mean, I've these big eyes, I'm pale white, I'm short, I'm shy, I don't stand out from the crowd. He had a beautiful girlfriend, she loved him. I felt a little bit guilty about their break up but I didn't do anything wrong I didn't even told him I loved him. What a mess. I was dreaming about something when I felt Sergio lips on my ear.

-Mesut we are here. Get up  
-Oh I fall asleep, I didn't even notice  
-Yes- I knew he wasn't happy for some reason, his face was straight serious  
-What?- I smiled at him, I wish I could wake up to his face next to mine every day  
-You said his name  
-Who's name?- I knew before asking  
-Khedira's name  
-Maybe I was having a nightmare- I was trying to cheer him up  
-I don't know. I don't know what's on your mind right now- He has his face down  
-Ramos, you're on my mind right now. You and your smile. Please don't let him get between us- Not minding the people around us I grabbed one of his fingers  
-I'm trying but when I heard his name coming out of your mouth I just wanted to go to the back of the bus and punch him on the face- I didn't like angry Sergio  
-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to and like you said we have to deal with this because he's our teammate and we have to see him everyday so please let's go to the pitch and win this game- I grabbed his whole hand and lightly kissed it  
-I know, I know. Ok let's win this thing and be happy- He gave me a big smile and a deep look

We grabbed our stuff and got out of the bus. We walked to the stadium to warm up before the game and change. I was so nervous, I just wanted to scream and run away but I couldn't. The hours passed flying by when I watched the clock it was time to play.  
It was a crazy game. When I entered the pitch and saw all those people I went crazy, I just wanted to run towards Sergio and hug him. We were trying to score a goal but sometimes the ball doesn't want to go in. Iker saved a few goals, he's just the best goalkeeper in the world and we are lucky to have him. The minutes passed, the mister decided to sub me off. I waited for my call. I sat down and started to go crazy. Come on team, we can do this, I thought. The second half ended and the extra time started. Few minutes later Cris scored our gol. YES! YES! YES! WE DID IT!, I thought. Now we have to defend like we never did. The second extra time started and then the sound of the whistle came. YES YES YES WE WON!!! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!. I ran towards my teammates.  
I hugged them millions of times. The stadium was crazy, all our fans were cheering for us and I was so happy for this. We stayed there for a while, enjoying the time with everyone. We joked around, sang, ran, jumped, everything we could do. Later we entered the lockers, we took pictures, they danced. I had the honor to took a picture with my idol Zidane with the cup. It was a crazy moment.  
We headed to the bus and went to the airport. We had a party on the airplane. Sergio was acting like crazy, he took pictures with everyone he could. We arrived to Madrid and jumped directly to the Champions bus. We went directly to La Cibeles to see everybody who couldn't make it to the game and to see La Cibeles. A lot of things happened but the most relevant was the fall of the cup, poor Sergio, everyone were laughing and mocking him.  
We danced and we sang. Iker put the flag of Real Madrid to the statue and then the anthem began to play. I saw a lot of people crying, they were so passionate, they loved this club and I loved it too. This is my dream since I was a little boy, my career has taken a giant leap, a very big one. Just to have the honor to play with such good players, it was a dream come true. I was seeing our fans when I feel an arm around my neck. Sergio, I thought. 

-I can't belive it baby. We did it- I just wanted to smile so I did  
-Yes, we did it... baby  
-Sami? What are you doing?- I pushed him away  
-Mesut I just want to celebrate this with you  
-But I don't  
-You know you still have feelings for me but Sergio it's in your way- He was getting closer  
-I'm with him now just deal with it- I started to look for Sergio  
-We belong together Mesut. I know it- He was trying to find my eyes  
-Stop it, Sami. I don't feel anything for you, you're my friend and nothing more- I tried to get away but he grabbed my arm  
-Don't say that. You know you don't see me just like a friend. Mesut, we...- I felt how someone remove his hand away from my arm  
-Sami you're going to far. Leave him alone. I mean it- Sergio grabbed Sami shoulders  
-You are just in his way. He wants me, not you- People were starting to look at us funny, we needed to stop this  
-I don't want you. If I want you I'll leave Sergio but I'm not gonna do it because I don't love you. Stop messing with me. I don't want to talk to you until you calm down- I grabbed one of Sergio hands and try to get him away from there  
-You don't mean it. You will see it- Sami almost shout it to the air  
-Shut up, Khedira- Sergio said with an angry face  
-Calm down. Let's go- I whispered to Sergio

We went downstairs to say Hi to the people. Why he does this kind of things? I hated that, I didn't like that Sami. I wanted my old friend back, love sometimes is crap. I just wanted to go home and sleep, I was so tired. Suddenly I felt like crying, I hate having problems with people I love. I was a happy guy, I've never had problems with anyone before. He just have to accept that I was happy with Sergio but sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had told him that I liked him or if I have said no to Sergio when he invited me to Cris party, well we'll never know.  
The mister came up to us and said that we had to go. Everybody went inside he bus and we went to the stadium to pick up our cars. I think that at one point I fall sleep on the bus because the last thing I remember was the hit of Karim's bag.

-Sorry Mesut- He rubbed my head  
-Hahaha don't worry  
-Mesut you don't know how to party!!- All I could see was Marcelo jumping over me  
-I know how to party. The thing is I don't know how you guys are still awake hahaha- I tried to push him hard but he was heavy and I was tired  
-A little bit of alcohol it's the key- Arbeloa said from behind  
-To bad you can't drink- Finally Marcelo got up  
-Hey guys come on. We all want to go home- Xabi was trying to get off the bus  
-Ok ok, calm down- Marcelo seemed drunk, I knew he was

I tried to get up to grab my bag but Sergio pull me down. We wait until everybody was outside.

-What happened?- I was concerned, maybe Sami got to him again  
-This- He quickly grabbed my head

He had never kissed me like that before, with such hunger and passion. It was like he was trying to get inside of me or something. He pushed me against the seat and he sat on top of me and went on kissing me. I grabbed his face and pushed it closer to mine. I felt his hand on my chest and then in my abdomen. He was touching me everywhere and then I felt his hand on my groin, he started to rub it up and down. Oh god, I thought. The way I felt was incredible, the way he made me feel was incredible. Then I realized that we were in the bus.

-Hey hey. We're still on the bus. We have to get out of here before someone find us- I quickly grabbed his hand and pushed it away  
-But I just want to be with you, here- His eyes were full of lust, I could feel his eyes trying to read my soul  
-Sergio, we can't  
-Ok- He just got up and grabbed his bag  
-Are you mad?  
-No  
-Of course you're mad- I said grabbing my bag and heading to the bus door  
-No, I'm not  
-Sergio, I want to be with you but not in a bus- I was trying to keep on with him  
-Ok, I understand. I'm sorry- He turned and looked at me with a smile  
-Well my car it's right here  
-Baby call me when you get home ok- He leaned in and gave me a quick and soft kiss  
-Ok, I'll but if I don't call you you call me because maybe I fall sleep haha- I gave him a sexy look and a kiss in the tip of his nose  
-Sure- He said walking towards his car

I grabbed my bag and took out my car keys. I realized that my car it's open. Weird, I thought. Maybe was that I forgot to put the alarm. I opened my trunk and put my bag inside. Sergio passed behind me in his car.

-Baby see you tomorrow. Sleep tight. Call me- He blowed me a kiss  
-Ok baby. Sleep tight- I said blowing him a kiss back

He was such a beautiful person and I was so lucky to have him as a boyfriend. I was so tired I just wanted to get home and fall sleep on my bed. Thank god we didn't have training tomorrow. I jumped into my car and then I realized that I've someone by my side. Oh fuck, I thought.

-What the fuck Khedira?- I yelled  
-You didn't want to talk to me so I had to break into your car- He said with his head down  
-You're crossing the line big time- I tried to look for his eyes  
-I just want to talk but your boyfriend don't want me near you- He looked at me  
-No, you are wrong. I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR ME, you're freaking me out- I wanted him to understand I was freaked out  
-You don't mean that, Mesut. We are friends  
-Yes we are  
-I saw how you kissed him but he will never kiss you they way I could kiss you  
-We will never know that  
-Yes we will

He leaned in and kissed me. I tried to fight back but his tongue find his way in to my mouth and I couldn't resist it. I kissed him back. Deep inside of me I wanted to kiss him and now I'm doing it. I grabbed his face and push it closer to mine. Sergio's face came up in front of me but we kept kissing each other and then Sergio was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally my last day of collage (well the end of this term) is tomorrow so I have time to update the fic. Yei.

That was a kiss full of lust. Why it was so hard for me to keep going with this? I couldn't find what I was looking for. I tried to look for something else like butterflies, nervous or passion but I didn't find anything. I felt his hunger, like he was trying to eat me or something, at some point I liked it but then I just wanted a sweet kiss, full of love. Like Sergio's kisses. It was less of what I expected

-Sami, sami, this is wrong I can't do this- I said pushing him away  
-Of course you can. You want me and I want you  
-I thought I did but now everything is clear. I don't love you Sami  
-What?- He looked so confused and I totally understood why  
-The only thing I found in that kiss was lust. I don't want that. I want love and passion  
-I can give you that you just have to feel it too- I could feel his sadness in all his words but I couldn't  
-I tried but I couldn't feel it. If I keep going with this it will be for the wrong reasons- I said looking deep into his eyes  
-Mesut, I'm never wrong and I'm sure about this. I'm sure about my feelings- His hand grabbed mine but it felt so wrong  
-That's ok but I'm sure about my feelings too. I love Sergio. You have to accept it- I let go of his hand  
-Love him? Are you sure? You just started to date him  
-I know but when I first saw him I felt something for him, I didn't know what but I felt it and now I know what it is- Every time I spoke about Sergio I couldn't help but smile  
-He doesn't deserve you- He couldn't even look me in the eyes  
-And why you do?  
-Because I do  
-That isn't enough  
-I just want to say one thing, I'm gonna fight for you and you're gonna be mine- He came closer to me and looked deep into my eyes. I would be lying if I didn't feel scared  
-Yours? Nobody owns me, not you and not even Sergio. You're freaking me out. Please stop this, I don't love you Sami, I don't want to be with you. You're my friend and that's it- I said pushing him away  
-Friends- He whispered to the air and trying to open the door  
-Yes  
-Why Mesut?. Why him?- He opened the door and turned  
-I don't know. I only know that he's the one- I wanted to stroke his back  
-Shit. I'm falling apart Mesut- He turned his head towards me. He was crying  
-Sami, please don't cry  
-Mesut....- He whispered, got up and closed the door

Oh shit. This couldn't be happening, I just lost my best friend and I probably gonna lose Sergio too. I had too tell him about this or maybe not, fuck, I didn't know what to do. Why he had to complicate everything?. I needed to go home. I turned on my car and drove towards my house. At one point I thought I was going to kill myself, I was driving so fas, I was still in shock.  
I got home, grab my things and entered my house. I put my stuff on the sofa and went straight to the kitchen. I was so hungry. I grabbed some bread and some cheese and put it together. Three sandwiches. I opened my bag and founded my cellphone. Five missed calls from Sergio but when? I didn't here it. It was on vibration mode, shit. I put some orange juice in a glass, grabbed three granola bars, one apple and my cellphone and headed to my bedroom. I put all the food on my bed and started dialing Sergio's number.

-Where the hell have you been?- He said almost yelling  
-Sorry  
-Are you okay?  
-Yes, yes. Of course- I wasn't good at lying  
-Mesut...  
-What?  
-I'm coming over. Wait for me- He hang up

I had to tell him what happened. I couldn't hide anything, I'm so bad at it. Why I had to kiss him back? Shit. I think that's the worst part of everything. Sergio didn't deserve this, I felt like I betrayed him. Well I had to see how he reacted, I hoped he didn't punch anything or anyone. Thank god tomorrow we didn't have training because I knew if I tell him everything he will want to punch Sami's face. I was trying to figure this fucking shit out when my cellphone started to rang.

-I'm outside  
-Ok

I opened the gate for him. I was so nervous, like the first time I saw him.

-Hi baby- He said trying to kiss me but I took a few steps back  
-Hi  
-What's happening- He tried to get closer but I didn't let him  
-I have to tell you something  
-What?  
-I don't know if you want to sit down  
-No, I don't want to- He was getting angry  
-Well when we got out of the bus and I opened my car, Sami was inside waiting for me- I said slowly as possible  
-WHAT THE FUCK?!  
-Calm down please. Let me finish  
-That motherfucker- He said closing his fists  
-And we started talking, well he started talking and out of nowhere he kissed me- I said looking down  
-What?- He whispered  
-I'm sorry  
-That son of a bitch. I'm going to fucking kill him. I swear- He was whispering  
-Sergio, don't said that. I told him it was a mistake, that I don't love him and that the only person I want to be is with you- I came closer to him  
-Mesut, if he touch you again I swear I will break his face- He said looking into my eyes  
-You don't have to do that. I won't let you- I grabbed his fist  
-Are you on his side?- He let go of my hand and gave me a weird look  
-No! I'm not!. You have to calm down  
-You want to be with him Mesut?  
-No Sergio. I just told you that I want to be with you  
-Answer me this question, do you kiss him back?- He closed his eyes  
-What?- Oh fuck  
-ANSWER ME!- He yelled but with his eyes closed  
-No, I didn't- Hope he believes me  
-Are you sure?  
-Yes, I'm sure  
-You can't speak to him anymore- He was more relaxed  
-What?- I opened my eyes  
-Yes, you heard me  
-You can't tell me what to do  
-He's gonna try to win you back. No matter what  
-But I told I don't want to be with him  
-He doesn't care. He wants you and he's gonna try to prove to you that he's better than me- He grab my hand  
-He will never be better than you- I squeezed his hand  
-You're so fragile and cute. Sometimes I'm afraid that I'm gonna break you- That smile of his  
-Don't be afraid of that. I'm never gonna break haha- I kissed his nose  
-I just want you to be with me forever- He kissed my neck  
-Forever? That's long time, I'm not that fun  
-Yes you're haha- He started to kiss my lips

We started to kiss each other with such passion and drive. This is was I was looking for in Sami's kiss, this passion, drive, love, butterflies, everything in just one touch on my lips. I grabbed his face and push it more towards mine. I needed this, I wanted him. This man was driving me crazy, he made me feel crazy but in a good way, like anything was possible. He started to stroke my back, pulled my shirt and put his hand under my shirt. He touched me in such sweet way, like he was afraid of break me like he said before. I moaned in his hear, every cell of my body wanted his touch, his breath, his heart beat near my chest. His smell was like a drug, every time I was near him I wanted to burry my head in his neck, he smelled like when it rains and you go outside and it's smells fresh... He was my fresh morning.  
I pulled off his t-shirt, I wanted to feel his skin against mine. He was so perfect, everything on his body is so beautiful, every muscle, bone, fingers, everything. I could stare at him for hours and never get tired of that. How can I deserve this man? And after what I did today? Oh I'm such a bad person. I couldn't hurt my fresh morning, he can't stop shining, I didn't want to be the one who break his heart. I felt his hand going inside of my pants, he started to touch my groin up and down. I couldn't think straight. 

-Sergio... please. Stop- I tried to speak but I only got a whispered  
-Uh? You said something?- He kept rubbing me  
-Stop- I pushed his hand away  
-Why? I did something wrong?- He looked into my eyes  
-No, no, I just thought that we have to slow down- I smiled  
-Mesut, I want to feel you- He smiled back  
-Me too but it's too soon. Let's enjoy this- I kiss his forehead  
-You make me feel so special. Like anything is possible. Since the day I kissed you, when I wake up I smile because I know I'm gonna see you and that I'm yours- He grabbed my hand and lead me to the bedroom  
-I don't own you- I don't like when people say that I own them  
-You own my heart  
-Please, don't say that. I don't like that- I stopped  
-Hey, calm down. I'm not saying that I'm your slave or something haha  
-I know but just... don't say that  
-Ok. Promise. Let's just go to sleep and tomorrow will be another day- We started walking towards the bedroom  
-Do you want to stay here?- I felt a little weird  
-Yes, you want me to stay?  
-Of course just that has been so long since the last time I had someone sleeping with me- I looked down  
-Oh ok, I understand if you don't want me to stay- He put his fingers down my chin and lifted my face so now I was looking at him

I smiled at him with my biggest smile, I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed. We lay together just looking at each other eyes, we said everything we wanted to say without words just with our eyes we saw each other souls. I kissed his eyes, his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his chin and his lips, I wanted to covered his whole face with my kisses. He wanted to say something but I put my fingers over his mouth, I just wanted to be like this in silence but saying stuff out loud with our touch and looks. He started laughing, that sound was just beautiful I wanted to listen that for the rest of my life.  
He made me turn, now he was behind me. He grabbed his arms and put them around my waist and pushed me towards his body and started to smell my hair. I felt such hunger to turn and kiss him but I just didn't, I wanted to see what else he wanted to do. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard like if he was afraid of letting me go, I squeezed harder to let him know that I was going nowhere. 

-Mesut Özil you're the men of my dreams and I hope you will stay with me forever- He whispered in my ear  
-Sergio Ramos you're the men of my dreams too and I'll stay with you forever if you stay with me forever- I whispered too  
-I love you  
-I love you too- I kissed his hand

We stayed there just enjoying the moment. At one point we fall asleep, at 9am the alarm started to rang. I opened my eyes and there he was, my beautiful man beside me with his hair covering his face and snoring a little bit, such a beautiful master piece. I put my face on his chest.

-What time is it?- He said with his sleepy voice and putting his arms around me  
-9 am, sorry for the alarm, I forgot that today we didn't have training- I kissed his chest  
-Don't worry, lets fall asleep again

That plan sounded good just because I could dream about him. I love to see him in my dreams, sometimes we can do stuff that we can't do in real life. I wanted to walk with him around the city, go to a movie, to a park, just lie there and hold hands but we can't. It's so hard to be in love with a guy and don't be judge, the big problem is that we are footballers and part of the best club in the whole world.  
I started to think about all that stuff about us and I fall asleep.  
The next time I saw the clock was 12m and I heard my cellphone ringing, I pick it up.

-Hello?  
-Sergio, mi vida. Estoy en el aeropuerto donde estas? Estoy esperando que me busques- The women with a beautiful voice said  
-What? Excuse me?  
-Baby, it's me. Maria, your girlfriend hahaha- What a beautiful laugh

I think I grab the wrong cellphone.


	7. Chapter 7

I hang up. I stared at the cellphone probably for 10 minutes but it seemed they were five hours. I can't believe this, why he lied to me?. I mean he told me he loved me and she is a girl and I'm boy. I don't understand this. This change everything, I can't be with him like this. He lied to me, I heard clearly "Baby, it's me. Maria, your girlfriend", I don't think she was joking. Oh god, my life it's just fucked up. Every time I start to be happy something comes and crush me down.  
Sergio started moving and a tear rolled down my cheek. I felt this urgency to cry and before I couldn't stop, my tears started to cover my cheeks like waterfalls. He opened his beautiful eyes and looked straight at me. I looked away, I couldn't look at him anymore.

-Baby, what's wrong?- He sat up and grabbed my hand  
-Don't touch me- I whispered and pulled his hand away  
-HEY! What's happening?- He got up of the bed  
-Your cellphone started ringing and I picked up because I thought it was my phone. The same cellphone, the same ringtone and I didn't saw the name on the screen- This whole time I was looking down   
-So?- He gave me that weird look  
-Maria- I whispered- Maria called you- I closed my fist  
-Oh fuck!- He put his hands above his head  
-That's all you can say?  
-What did she said?- He started to walk form corner to corner  
-Something about an airport and that she was your girlfriend- I couldn't stop crying  
-Mesut, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I know I had to tell you this before. I left her a few months ago but a couple of weeks ago she called me and asked me if we can talk about our problems. At that moment I was willing to fix the relationship but then I knew you felt the same for me- He was on his knees, with his puppy eyes, grabbing my hands  
-Sergio, I'm sorry. I just can't heard this right now. You lied to me. She still thinks she's your girlfriend. Why you didn't say anything?!- I let go of his hands and got up of the bed  
-But she isn't!! You're my boyfriend now, I don't want her in my life. Please Mesut forgive me I know that I had to tell you but I didn't had the chance- He came closer but I pushed him away  
-I can't look at you right now. Get out- I was looking at his eyes so deeply  
-Mesut don't do this. I love you- His cellphone started to ring  
-Go ahead, pick it up. I'm sure it's her  
-Hola Maria- He said

He started to speak in spanish and I didn't understand a word. He was yelling at her and fighting, I think. How this happened? Last night we were so happy and in love and now everything it's falling apart. This hurt so much that I can't even explain. I'm so in love with him, I need him. Now I can't imagine my life without him, without his touch, his kisses, his eyes, his nose, without his smell. I stared at him for a few minutes. His tattoos, his fingers, his hair. You are my man, I thought.   
Why he didn't tell me? She's pretty? She's a model? An old friend? Oh god, I want to know everything about her but why I never saw him with her on the news?. I didn't understand anything at this point. He throw his cellphone against the wall. I wanted to grab his hands and tell him that everything was okay but it wasn't. 

-Mesut, I had to pick her up- He finally looked at me  
-Of course  
-I'm sorry. I have to talk to her and tell her that our relationship it's over  
-Do whatever you want. I don't care anymore- What a big lie that was  
-Özil, stop!. I love you, shit. I love you more than anyone. I want to be with you. I'm sorry I fucked up but you did it too- He said sitting down   
-What?  
-Yes, you make mistakes too you know?. You know that you can't lie. I know you kiss Sami back, I could read it in your eyes- He put his head between his knees  
-But this is different. You know that I was confused   
-You lied to me and I didn't care Mesut. I put that a side and forgive you because you choose me. Because even he kissed you, you came back and told me you love me. That's enough for me- A tear rolled down his cheek  
-I'm sorry Sergio. I know that I did wrong about not telling you. We can't do this anymore if we want to be together- I grabbed his hands  
-You still want to be with me?- He raised his head and looked at me  
-Of course I want to. Sergio I love you. When you were talking to her the only thing I thought was "How I will live without him now?". If you want me, I want you- I kissed his head  
-Oh Mesut. You're so damn cute. No more lies- He kissed my lips- I love you- and whispered  
-I love you too, my fresh morning  
-Hahahaha what?- My cheeks were so red  
-I'm sorry hahaha. I said that out loud. You smell like a fresh morning, you know? When you get up and go outside and smell the grass? Like that. That's my favorite smell- I buried my face in his neck  
-Oh ok. I think you smell like sweat hahahaha- I looked at him with my big eyes  
-What?!- He was laughing so hard  
-I'm kidding baby. You smell so sweet, like cotton candy- We smiled to each other  
-I like cotton candy, it's so fluffy  
-Well you're not exactly fluffy but I want to eat you- He bite my arm  
-Hey!! that hurts  
-Don't be a baby, baby hahaha. Ok I've to pick her up- He got up and put his pants   
-Oh ok  
-Hey, Mesut. Don't worry. You own my heart  
-Please don't say that. I told you  
-Ok ok. Well I will call you as soon as I drop her off at his sister house. I want to take you out for a nice meal- He grab his things and bent down to kiss me  
-Yes, that's sounds like a good plan- I was going to get up but he didn't let me  
-No no, don't get up. I know where the exit is hahaha. Love you- He closed the bedroom door  
-I love you too- I whispered

My head hurts so bad. I needed to get something to eat. I put my shirt on, grabbed my phone and went to the kitchen. Some eggs, tomato, onions and garlic, this would be a magnificent breakfast. I love how its smell when you put garlic and onions together in a pan, its smells so good. I can't believe how Sergio could tell that I was lying last night, he knows me to well and how he can like women and boys at the same time? I don't get it. She's as pretty as I imagine, I hope not because that would bring myself down, real hard. I started to smell something burning, oh shit my eggs. Sergio it's a bad influence on me, I have never burned eggs before, I'm an excellent cook. This is bad. I started to hear a music on the back of my head, I recognized it, it's "Have faith in me". Oh that's my phone, that's Sami ringtone.

-Hello?  
-Hey  
-Hi Sami  
-What's up?  
-Nothing, just chilling. Cooking some eggs, well burning them hahaha  
-What? You've never burn anything in the kitchen. You're an amazing cook  
-Yes, I know but it's that Sergio was here and well things happened. He's stuck in my head  
-Oh. Well I was going to invite you to go for some breakfast but if Sergio is there...  
-WAS here hahaha, you've to learn more english Khedira- I laughed so hard- But that sounds good  
-Ok. I pick you up in 5  
-Sure  
-Bye Mesut

Oh this is a bad thing?, Why did I say yes?. Sergio get out of my head! you made me do stupid things. Well this maybe is a good time to talk about everything and to make Sami understand that I'm in love with Sergio. And what if Sami try to kiss me again? Well Mesut you've to slap him on the cheek, I thought to myself. Put that a side, I need a friend who I can talk to, to make me think about something else. I still have the voice of that... of that girl in my head, I don't like it, I don't like that she's with him right now.   
Segio told me that he was going to drop her off at her sister house, what if Sergio call me while I'm eating with Sami? What do I tell him? The truth of course besides I can't lie, he told me this morning.  
Oh god, I'm thinking to much I just need to relax. I threw away the eggs and went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. I will never get tired of the hot water running through my body, it's the best feeling in the world. I feel how my muscles relax.   
In less than five minutes I was ready. I put a blue-jean, a gray v-neck t-shirt and my fav hat. I put some cologne and my earrings. I remember when Sergio said that I smell like cotton candy, I felt how my cheeks were turning hot red. Even in my thoughts he made me blush.

-Hello Sami  
-I'm outside  
-Okay, let me open the gate  
-Thanks

When I was stepping outside of my bedroom I saw Sergio's sweater. I grabbed it and smelled it. Oh dear god, it smell exactly like him. Like freshly cut grass. I love it. I heard the horn, I put the sweater on and went outside. There he was, standing there next to his car. He looked cute and beautiful. 

-Hi baby  
-Hello Sami  
-How are you?- He kissed my cheek, I stepped back a little  
-Good and you?  
-Excellent- He opened the door for me  
-Thank you- I sat down  
-So where do you want to eat?- He asked grabbing my hand  
-I don't know. You invited me- I let go of his hand  
-Ok so we're going to my favorite little place

He turned on the car and we headed to the street. I really didn't knew where we headed but I started to see that we left the city behind, I saw beautiful trees and flowers, the wind was thick but warm. It was a beautiful day to go outside and take a walk. I felt the urgency to grab a blanket, go to the park and laid there and see the sky. I remembered when I still was able to do that, now every time I go out there's a lot of people around me seeing what I'm doing, I'm not saying that I hate this life because choose to have it I just I want to lay down on the grass and let time go by. I was buried in my thoughts and then I felt his hand on my knee. I jumped.

-Hey, hey! Calm down, it's me hahaha. We are here  
-Oh ok. Sorry I was so buried on my thoughts that I forgot   
-Let's go eat

When I stepped out of the car I saw a little building and at the bottom there was a little restaurant with two cute tables outside, each one has a red tablecloth and a jar with flowers. We entered and as soon as I passed the front door I could smell the fresh bread and the butter, oh god, I wanted to stay there forever. There weren't many tables inside, four or five tops but with the same tablecloth and the flowers. We sat down and from nowhere a beautiful old lady came with two cups of coffee and two menus under her arm.

-Hola Sami!. Como has estado guapo?- She put the two cups on the table and gave Sami a hug  
-Hola, Florencia. He estado muy bien y tu?  
-Pues muy bien y quien es este guapo?- She smiled at me  
-He's Mesut, my teammeat. He's better with english hahaha  
-Oh ya veo. Hello Mesut. I'm Florencia nice to met you. How are you darling?- She huged me too  
-Hi Florencia, nice to meet you too. I'm good and you?  
-Good. Bien bien  
-I'm glad  
-The usual Sami?- She asked  
-Mesut, do you want anything special?  
-No no, just whatever you want- I smiled  
-Ok. The usual then  
-Ya vuelvo

I've to learn how to speak spanish as good as Sami, I felt embarrassed. I had never been good with new languages, I speak good english only because I've been practicing since I was like 10 years old. My mom always told us that a person that knows another language can succeed in his life and here I'm.   
I felt the smell of eggs and onions, my stomach started to roar. I was really hungry, what a fat boy I'm.   
I started to look around and I saw family photos, a lot of pictures of the players of Real Madrid. The old woman was in every single picture, I supposed she was the owner of the restaurant. All the pictures are signed by the players, Zidane, Raúl, Butragueño, even Di Stefano. The last photo that I saw was the one with Sami, he had his beautiful smile and he's giving her a big hug, like a bear hug. 

-Yes, that picture was taken a week ago. I feel weird to be on that wall hahaha  
-You look beautiful  
-Thank you Mesut. You deserve to be up there, you're part of our team  
-Hahaha no thank you. You know that I'm shy and I can't ask her  
-Here we go. Eggs, french toast, butter, oatmeal, jam and cheese. Do you want anything else?- She asked looking at me  
-No, thank you Florencia  
-Ok let me know when you boys are ready  
-Oh god, it's a lot of food. How can you eat all of this?- I was in shock  
-I don't eat the day before hahaha. This is the best food ever. Try it- I grabbed some eggs  
-OH GOD! this are the best eggs ever. I feel like I can't cook anymore hahaha  
-No don't say that, you can cook

We continued eating. All those smells and colors invaded my senses, I felt that I was living in another world and now I'm discovering all these wonderful things. Now I know why this is his favorite place to eat breakfast and why all the players like to come here, for this amazing food. 

-Mesut, hey, your cellphone is ringing- He put my cellphone in front of my face  
-Oh Sergio. I'm gonna go outside- I stood up and left the place  
-Hello  
-Hi baby, how are you?  
-Good and you?  
-Fine. What are you doing? I just left maria at his sister home. Can I see you?- I sense his smile  
-I'm eating breakfast. Yes, of course you can see me- I expected he would sense my smile  
-Ok, I will be at your house in 15 minutes. I'll call... - I cut him off  
-I'm not at my house  
-So where are you?  
-I'm at - I turned to face the little building and searched for the name of the place- Villa España. I'm with Sami- Oh shit   
-What?! Özil why you're with him?! Que mierda! Joder!- When he started to curse in spanish it was a bad signed  
-Calm down. We're just eating, nothing else  
-I'm not going to calm down. I told you I didn't want you near him  
-And I told you you can't tell what to do  
-Mesut, fuck!  
-HEY! Just calm down! I need you to calm down. I'll tell Sami that we've to go, ok? We can talk as soon as I arrive home  
-Okay. Please, go to your home now- I hate when he's so dominant  
-Stop it- I hung up

I stood there for a few minutes just watching the trees and feeling the air touching my skin. I love how can you feel the peace and everything is so quite here, I love the city but sometimes I want to be alone and buried in my thoughts. I blinked twice and I decided that it was time to go back inside. I was going to our table when I heard Sami talking on the phone.

-Don't worry Maria. I've everything planed haha- Who's he talking to? Maria? Who's Maria?- No, you've to make him stay with you. I know that I have a chance with Mesut, I kissed him and I know he felt something, I just knew but you've to tell Sergio something- Oh fuck! Maria! Of course- If you want you can go to my house tonight and we can talk and...- I coughed just to let him knew that I was there  
-Hey Mesut- He turned- Hey I've to call you back- He hang up  
-I've to go- I didn't even sat down I just looked at him. How he can do this to me? I don't want to be with him anymore  
-Why? Something happened?- I just wanted to scream and punch him on the face  
-Take me home. Now!-   
-Ok, ok calm down- He grabbed his keys and went to say goodbye to Florencia  
-Oye guapo, can we take a picture? For the wall- She said to me, I couldn't refused  
-Yes, of course- She gave the polaroid camera to Sami   
-One, two, cheese- The flash almost burned my eyes  
-Gracias Sami. Now you've to signed it- She gave me the photo and a sharpie  
-Of course- I signed 

"To the best chef in the world. Thanks for the amazing food, Cheers, Mesut Özil"

-Thank you so much Mesut. Come whenever you want please- I hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek  
-Of course I will- I faked a smile  
-Drive safe- She said when we left the restaurant  
-Mesut what....- I cut him off  
-Don't talk to me please. Take me home- I opened the door, sat down and slammed the door. How even he know Maria? I didn't understand anything, I just need to talk to Sergio

The way home was in complete silence. My mind was in shock, I couldn't believe it. He's so obsessed, this scared me so much. He was my best friend, why he want to break my heart? Why he just don't deal with it?. When he started dating his ex-girlfriend I was devastated but I stepped back and let them live their lives. He's going to far with this. I felt how the tears were there, saying hello to my cheeks but I couldn't let he see me cry, he doesn't deserve my tears.   
When we were getting home I saw Sergio's car parked in front of the gate and he was sitting on the sidewalk, when Sergio saw Sami's car getting closer he stood up. As soon the car stopped I got out and slammed the door. I heard how Sami got out of the car too.

-Mesut what the fuck?  
-I don't want to talk to you, I just can't even see you right know. Go home- I grabbed Sergio's hand  
-You heard him, go home Khedira- Sergio said now grabbing my hip and putting my whole body inside of his arms  
-I'll go but we've to talk Özil- He got inside of his car and left  
-Mesut, what happened? He kissed you again?- He grabbed my shoulders and put me aside so he can looked at me better- That motherfucker  
-Sami... Sami knows Maria  
-What?!

He closed his fists and punched the wall, some blood started to come form his knuckles.


	8. Chapter 8

I saw the wall and there was a little bit of blood. I hate when he's this angry. He starts to make stupid things like this. I probably did wrong telling him that there but I just couldn't believe what I heard. He started to curse in spanish, he said so many words and so fast that I didn't catch none. He started to try to open the house door. 

      -Sergio stop it. Let me see your hand- I grabbed his hand   
      -I'm okay. I just can't believe it. How you know he knows Maria?- He let go of my hand  
      -I heard him talking on the phone  
      -And what did he tell her?- He sigh- Mesut please you have to promise me something  
      -He told her that he thinks he have a shot with me and that she have to make something up that make you stay with her and not with me- I opened the door- What promise?- I already knew the promise before he said anything  
      -Oh that slut, that's why she wanted to fix our relationship so bad. I have to talk to her- He started to walk trough the driveway- You have to promise me this, you have to make some distance between Sami and you- I stood in shock in the middle of the driveway  
      -Sergio this again?. I'm not going to do that. I can take care of myself. I'm not going to let him wash my brain about you- He was already on the stairs   
      -Yes Mesut, this again. I'm afraid that he can go and kiss you again and...- He remained silence in front of the door  
      -What? You are really afraid that I could return his kiss- I went to where he was and grabbed his waist- It was one of the biggest mistakes that I ever made and I'll never do it again. I promise  
      -I'm afraid of losing you- He grabbed my hand and squeezed it  
      -I'm not going anywhere- I kissed his neck

I let go of him and opened the door. The house still smelled like burnt eggs, I giggle a little just to remember. We went straight to the kitchen. I grabbed a towel and some ice. I put the ice inside the towel and gave it to Sergio. He put it on his knuckles, he moan a little I hope his hands isn't broken because that would be bad. I stared at him just seeing all his imperfections, the imperfections that I love to death, I realized that I really wanna fight and prove to the world that I love him and that we're perfect to each other. He started to laugh and I didn't understand why.  
   
      -What's so funny?- He make me smile each time  
      -Are you wearing my sweater?  
      -Oh hahaha yes. I found it and I put it on. I wanted you with me- I hugged the sweater  
      -You look cute but it's not your style haha- He went to the couch  
      -Hey! Remember when you said that I always look good?- I sat next to him- But if you don't like it I'll take it off  
      -You always look good don't get me wrong just that you look better with your v-necks shirts- I took off the sweater and I threw it to him  
      -I don't want that anymore haha you look better in it- I realized that when I took off the sweater my shirt go with it  
      -Baby why you do this? You know what you do to me when you don't have a shirt on- He closed his fist  
      -No, I don't- I smiled to him   
      -Ay dios mio. You're killing me

He came closer to me and we looked at each other. I'm pretty sure that he saw my whole soul in that moment. When he look at me I feel how my body start to relax and I start to sweat. He's my low point and my highest. He makes me want to go bungee jumping to just see what it's like.  
We started to kiss. It's incredible how with one touch he makes me feel so many things. I can sense everything, how his tongue moves in my mouth, his fingers run trough my hair, his nose touching my cheeks, his breath, everything.   
I threw him on his back on the couch. I pushed my body more to his, I wanted to feel all of his flesh against mine. I spread his legs and I got between them.  I stop kissing him and went to his neck I love how his breath started to accelerate. I began to move up and down above his groin, he let go out my name "Mesut ". I love how he says my name with his spanish accent. How his tongue crash with his teeth at the end of my name. He wrapped my waist with his legs and pushed me more towards him. I wanted to move my hand and accidentally I put it above his bad hand.

      -Ay joder!. Puta madre!!!- I almost fell when he got up  
      -I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it- I tried to grab his hand but I didn't know what to do  
      -I know baby but it hurst so much- His face said it all  
      -I know I know. We have to go to the doctor- I stood up and grabbed my keys  
      -Ammm Mesut I think you have to put something on hahaha- He passed me my shirt  
      -Hahaha you made me do crazy things you know that?- I kiss him on the forehead- Let's go  
      -Is this really necessary? I don't think it's broken- I saw him with my angry look. I have to open my eyes really big and squeeze my lips- Ok ok I'll go  
      -Put your seatbelt please  
      -Yes sir haha. Mr. Serious hello again I haven't seen you in a while  
      -Haha I'm just concerned about your life   
      -Yeah right  
      -We better go to the team doctor right?- I said opening the gate and turning on the car  
      -Yeah, I think

For a normal person go to La Ciudad Deportiva probably would take 10 or 15 minutes but for me is 8 minutes. I like to drive fast and that's why people never let me drive their cars. At one point I turned my head to see Sergio's face and he was with his eyes closed and his fist closed I couldn't help but laugh. I slowed down a little bit because I thought that at some point I would give him a heart attack. We finally arrived I opened the door for him because he was still in shock. 

       -Don't be so dramatic I wasn't driving that fast- I closed the door behind him  
      -WHAT?! Mesut at one point I thought we were flying   
      -Drama queen- I kissed his nose  
      -Remember we can't do that here- He started to look to both sides- Not until we tell everybody  
      -I hate this. This is the only thing I don't like about this- We started walking down the aisle  
      -I don't like this either but just be with you in our alone time it's worth it- He grabbed my hand and squeezed it- Well we're here I hope my hand isn't broken haha  
      -If you want I wait here. Doctors make me nervous- I opened the door for him  
      -Sergio, Mesut hola!. Que hacen ustedes por aqui?- The doctor got up and gave us a hug  
      -Well I punched a wall and I don't know if I broke it- Sergio show him his hand  
      -Oh ok let me take a look  
      -I'll wait outside- I smiled to Sergio and closed the door

I started to watch the green grass, the benches, the goal, the corners, everything and I knew that this is what I love the most, to play football. I love how I feel when I touch the ball, when I go to practice and even more when I go out to the pitch. Since I was a little boy I was around a football ball and I think I got caught up in this world because of my brother. I owe him all I know,  of course I learn a lot from my coaches and trainers but my inspiration was my brother. When he found out I was coming here he was so happy but at one point I wanted to bring him with me. He's my best friend.  
When I started this beautiful relationship with my man one of the things that pop in to my head was "How I would tell my brother about this?". I've never talk about his subject with him but I only wish he will accept me just the way I am. Just like Sergio accepts me.

      -Baby I'm ready- He touched my shoulder  
      -Oh ok- I looked at him and then turned to see the pitch  
      -Are you okay?  
      -Yes, yes. Don't worry- I started walking- So what the doctor said?  
      -Ammm that I'm okay. My hand isn't broken and the only thing I have to do is put it in cold water for a couple of hours and that's it  
      -That's fine. I'm glad that your hand it's okay- I was way ahead of him, he had to jog a little   
      -Hey, what's wrong?- He grabbed my finger  
      -Can we talk about this later? It's nothing bad it's just a stupid thing  
      -Promise?- He grabbed my arm and put me in front of him  
      -Yes, I promise- I gave him a fake smiled  
      -I think you still don't get that I can tell when you're lying- He was angry I could tell because he wasn't smiling   
      -What do you want me to say?- I continued walking to the car  
      -What are you fucking thinking, joder!- I turned and saw him standing there with his hand above his head  
      -I'm afraid what my brother would think of me when I tell him that I'm with you- I put my head down  
      -Why you have to think about this things now? We have to enjoy this, our time and then we can worry about our friends and family- He came up to me and cup my head in his hand   
      -I try, I really try but you know what I feel about my brother. He's like everything  
      -I know baby. You think that I don't worry about my family or most of all my niece? You know how that little girl looks up to me. I'm terrified but when I see your eyes I know that everything will be alright- He kissed my forehead  
      -I just want to kiss you right now but this sucks! Can we just go home and that way I can kiss you all the times I want?- Like always he made me smile  
      -Ay dios mio Özil. We have all day- He looked at his watch- Well not all day but a few more hours and I told you this morning that I wanted to take out to eat  
      -Really? You have to rest. You can't go with that hand like that- I really didn't want to go out  
      -Callate haha. We're going out. You can drop me at my house and you go and change and later I will pick you up- I opened the car door for him and went to my side of the car  
      -Ok. Sounds like a good plan but I liked the other plan more- I gave him a grin

I got in the car and when I was going to turn on the car he came and kiss me. It was fast but one of the sweetest things ever. How his lips touched mine is just incredible. He have the capacity to send me to the space with just one touch or just one look. I turned and I gave him the deepest look that I ever gave to anyone. I wanted him to see how much I love him and how much he means to me. He giggle and I felt my cheeks turn red. I turn on the car and hit the road.   
I love how he closed his eyes when I'm driving. He was grabbing the seatbelt like it was the most precious thing in his life. It took me 10 minutes get to his house a little bit more than I used to. He opened his eyes and sigh of relief. He was still on shock he couldn't said anything. He gave me a smiled and got out of the car I couldn't help but laugh. I went home.  
I was getting out of the car when my cellphone started to ring. Sami. Why is he even calling me? What the hell he wants? He had done too much already. I pressed ignored. Seconds later he called again and again and again.

      -What the hell do you want Sami?  
      -We need to talk. Why you left me like that? You don't even said a word  
      -Do I need really have to explain?  
      -Yes you have  
      -You make me sick. You call yourself my best friend and you go and stab me on the back- I was almost crying but I can't let him do this to me  
      -I didn't stab you  
      -Oh no? So why you were talking to Maria? And saying that you almost have me? What the fuck Khedira?  
      -Oh  
      -Yes, Oh. You have to understand that I'm with Sergio now and that you will never have a chance with me. You broke my heart once but I'm not going to let you do it again- A tear rolled down my face  
      -You know that I've never wanted to break your heart. You're everything to me Mesut. My brother, my friend and my love. Please give me a chance to explain  
      -I don't want you to explain me anything. You don't deserve my time or me  
      -Mesut please don't do this. We can fix this  
      -No we can't. We aren't friends anymore, we are just teammates  
      -You don't mean that  
      -Yes, I do. Bye Sami  
      -Mesut please- He whispered   
      -Just don't...- I hang up

I knew that I shouldn't have to pick up that phone. He always put me in such a bad mood. How he could just even think that the things between the two of us are going to be ok or just that we can fix this?. I will never forgive him. Never.  
I entered my house and went straight to my bedroom. I took off my cloths and went to take a shower, the only thing that can relax me now. Like always it just took me five minutes. I opened my closet to see what I was going to wear. V-necks? Shorts? Jacket? I didn't know where we were going. I thought that I had to guess. I grabbed a dark jean, a v-neck black shirt, leather jacket and my black boots. I put my outfit together, some gel on my hair and my earrings. I don't like to look at me too much on the mirror it make me feel vain but every time that I'm with Sergio I feel the necessity to look good for him. He's always so clean and beautiful that sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to be beside him.   
At that moment I realized that it's the first time that we're gonna go out like a couple. In the past I went out with him but as friends and sometimes Iker came with us. So tonight would be our first date well sort of. If I wasn't nervous I'm now, I thought. 

      -Baby I'm outside  
      -Ok, I'll be right there- I opened the gate for him

I put some cologne behind my ears and on my neck. Grabbed my cellphone and keys. I opened the door and saw him waiting for me with his big beautiful smile, like always. I don't know what took my breath away, his smile or those green jeans. I was laughing on the inside but he was still beautiful. He came up to me and kissed me in such a passionate way that at one point I was gasping for air. He grabbed my hand and lead me to the car, he opened the door and kissed my hand. He's my love.   
He opened the door and got into the car but I couldn't help but laugh.

      -What?- He asked with his big beautiful smile  
      -Nothing  
      -What's so funny?- He turn on the car and hit the road  
      -You look beautiful in those pants haha  
      -Hey, these are Dolce and Gabbana haha  
      -Ohh Dolce- I touched his leg- but doesn't matter you can rock anything  
      -I know- He grin at me- By the way you look beautiful tonight  
      -Well I was going to wear your sweater but I look to good in it so I decide to wear something more casual hahaha- I love to just joke around with him   
      -I never said that you look ugly in it just that it wasn't your style haha  
      -Yeah, yeah try to cover it- I gave him my angry look  
      -You know that you can't be mad at me- He grabbed my hand- You love me too much  
      -Yes, I love you too much- I squeezed his hand  
      -I love you too much too- He let go off my hand and continue driving  
      -So where are you taking me?  
      -Here- It was a short drive 

I got out of the car and saw a big entrance with a lot of people waiting to go in. Sergio gave the car keys to the valet and we tried to pass the people on the entrance but a couple of them recognized us and started to scream . We finally entered and everything was so beautiful. A man came up to us and asked for our jackets, we took them off and gave them to him. Another man asked something in spanish that I couldn't understand, he was talking to fast for me. He lead us to our table. We were sitting on a corner where nobody couldn't see us.   
The entire restaurant was covered with paintings and old photos, the walls were made of bricks I love the smell. The floors were made of wood and so the tables and the chairs. The tables were covered with white tablecloth and with two white candles in the middle. The restaurant was modern but with a touch of antique. The perfect balance.

      -You like it?  
      -Yes. I love how they balance the modern with the antique look. I love when stuff like this mix  
      -Like us- He grabbed my knee under the table- You are the antique and I'm the modern  
      -Hey why you are the modern look?- I made a pot  
      -Hahaha because you're serious and I'm crazy- He touched my lower lip  
      -Sergio...- I bite my lip  
      -Sorry I couldn't help it- He opened his menu  
      -Well what are you gonna eat?- I opened my menu too  
      -I don't know. I think I'm gonna order chuletas de cerdo  
      -I can't eat that  
      -Have you ever wondered how it taste?  
      -No. I can eat a lot of other things that I love  
      -Oh ok. Interesting. If it bothers you I can order something else  
      -Don't be silly. Order whatever you want- I smiled at him. He's the most thoughtful person ever  
      -Mr. Sergio. Mr Özil como estan uds esta noche?  
      -Muy bien y ud?- I said slowly. I saw how Sergio's eyes opened much wider  
      -Muy bien. Que desean ordenar?  
      -Ammm I'm sorry. For me the steak with potatoes- I was so embarrassed   
      -Don't worry. I can speak english and for you sir?- He kept note of everything  
      -For me las chuletas de cerdo, por favor  
      -And to drink?- We gave him our menus  
      -Just water please- Sergio said  
      -That's weird haha  
      -Well you don't drink and I'm driving so I can't drink haha  
      -Sorry next time I'll drive- I started to touch his leg- I want to kiss you so bad- I whispered  
      -I want to kiss you, grab your hand, say that I love you. Well the last one I'm able to do it so I love you  
      -Hahaha I hate that tomorrow we have to go training again. I just want...- My cellphone started to ring. Unknown number, weird.   
      -Hello?  
      -Mr. Özil?  
      -Yes. Who's this?- I had a bad feeling about that  
      -I'm Doctor Cruz. You're the emergency contact of Mr. Khedira. He's hospitalized  
      -WHAT?! What happened?- I stood up  
      -He crashed his car into a tree. If you can come as soon as possible I'll explain everything  
      -Yes, yes of course. I'm coming over. At what hospital?  
      -Sanitas. Ask for me please- I hang up  
      -We have to go- I grabbed Sergio's arm  
      -Why? What happened?- He stood up, grabbed our jackets and followed me  
      -Sami was in a car accident and he's at the hospital  
      -What?. Si por favor un audi- He said to the valet guy

The only thing that I could think was all the stuff that I said to him today. I wanted to cry just right there when I felt Sergio's arms around my shoulders. 


End file.
